


loki x reader imagines

by rottengirl420



Series: Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Betrayal, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Childhood Friends, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, GOD im sorry, Hate to Love, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Multi, Ragnarok, Rough Sex, Sakaar (Marvel), Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, This is gonna be a rollercoaster, Unrequited Love, ill add more tags when the requests come in, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottengirl420/pseuds/rottengirl420
Summary: a short collection of loki x reader oneshots





	1. rules and requests

 

 

###  **rules and requests**

 

howdy, thank you for choosing to read my one-shot collection!! if you have a request, please read these rules before leaving your requests in the comments. I update once or twice a fortnight so please be patient !!

 

**RULES:**

**- NO RAPE.** dubious consent is allowed, but I will not under **any circumstances** write a one-shot unless both people have consented. 

\- **YOUR SYNOPSIS/ REQUEST MUST BE DETAILED**. as fun as writing a one-shot from scratch is, it's hard to get exactly what you want me to write onto the page unless you tell me the details. here are a few things i expect: what characters are involved, where it takes place and a brief summary of the start, climax and end of the story.

- **NO INCEST**. please dont be weird and request anything with thor x loki. thats gross. 

-  **I ACCEPT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.** i know some writers can be funny about x oc one-shots, but as long as you give me a detailed description of your oc i will happily write it ;)

\- **REQUEST LIMIT: 3 PER PERSON**. loki is a very in-demand character at the moment so i dont want my inbox to be completely flooded with loki x reader requests lmao.

 

thats pretty much it i think?? im really excited to write this so please hmu with ideas as soon as possible!! <3

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. a taste of honey // vampire loki x reader // REPOST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind the roaring 20's perfect facade of decadent parties and endless money, two powerful entities cross paths, for better or for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a REPOST of one of my previous oneshots. Although it was written a while ago i wanted to add it in because i feel like it didnt get enough love on its own :(

 

 

Music danced through the dimly lit hall, ringing in the ears of the party goers, young ladies in cocktail dresses, smothered from head to toe in cheap rhinestones from the nearby rag market, mooched around for fresh meat to entertain them for the evening. The people swung to the beat of the intense music, the crowds becoming increasingly rowdy as the night went on. Decadent light fixtures hung from the grey stone ceiling, bathing the room in a kaleidoscope of colours while butlers in blue waistcoats and matching bottoms attended to the young couples that flung themselves across the room, supplying them with more liquor than their bodies could probably handle. 

This was no ordinary party.

This was a ritual.

You watched as your friends laughed and drank through the night. With a grin, you pushed your white hair over your shoulders, fanning it out across your back, and began to descend downstairs from your dressing room. Several heads turned to glance at you, a few wolf whistles breaking through the dense atmosphere and landing on your ears. You pushed your way through the small clusters of greasy bluenoses who came to speak with you about 'business' before reaching your friends in the middle of the dance hall.

"Look who finally showed their face!" Alice cheered, giggling slightly as she hugged you, her pearly white teeth glimmering under the light that shone from above. Her silky blonde hair was curled in the same style as yours, the peaks of the subtle waves catching the light. Her bright lipstick was done perfectly, and her blue, crystal-like eyes were glazed over from her pre-drinks. Alice was a heavyweight, and you knew for a fact that she was not drunk yet; it was only 9 PM! 

"It's about time, too! I have been beating my gums to those grummy old pinkos." Raymond scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, tilting his head to a far corner of the room. Raymond was tough to deal with; he was all talk and was way too keen to give someone a piece of his mind, but too sensitive to take it back. His suit was made of silk, the navy blue fabric complimenting the bulk of his muscles perfectly. A crisp white cravat was tucked neatly into the shirt he was wearing, the initials 'RJ' sewn into the bottom left corner of the fabric. His dewy olive skin complimented his lush forest green eyes and dark auburn hair.

"Do they know?" Alice muttered softly, leaning into you both as she said it. 

"Don't worry, they don't know from nothing. Everything is fine; most of them are already half-seas over. I'll get them out of here before the night really begins." Raymond keened in a casual tone, before being pulled away from you and Alice by one of the many flappers that swarmed him. You took a deep breath and smiled at Alice with an uneasy look. She rolled her eyes before pulling you into another warming hug, her delicate hand rubbing your back slowly.

"What's eating you?" She asked quietly, pulling away from you, her hands wrapped around your arms protectively. 

"I'm nervous, Alice. Papa passed away before he got to teach me everything about  _our_  people. I don't know if I can handle it." You grumbled, shuffling on the spot. Alice clicked her tongue and let go of you, crossing her arms disapprovingly.

"Baloney! First of all, you look like an absolute angel! The set-up is perfect; you look just like your mother. Second of all, I know like you pretend you don't know your onions, but you are no dumb Dora, (y/n)." Alice jested, one of her pale hands on her hip, a cheeky grin on her face. You puffed out your cheeks and pushed your hair behind your shoulder again.

"Your papa would be proud; you are the perfect example of a puritan*" She reassured, bowing her head slightly toward you.

"You think?" You asked again, rubbing your clammy hands together shyly.

"Pos-i-lute-ly! Now come on, stop being such a sap and show us what we came for!" Alice sang, pulling you deeper into the crowds, laughing the whole way. You couldn't help but smile back as you passed by familiar faces; the new generation of Puritans. Their eyes glimmered with hope. Their futures depended on you, their new leader.

After hours of drinking and dancing, Raymond had done his best at clearing out people who didn't belong to your clan, telling them that the liquor had been poisoned. Once he was satisfied most of the public had left, he climbed up the stairs that lead to a large marble balcony, a drink in hand. He nodded to the bass player who promptly stopped playing his instrument with a humble smile, followed by the rest of the musicians. All of the attention was now cast on Raymond, his plump lips slick with whiskey.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's come to that part of the evening where those with a premium ticket are needed downstairs in the private lounge. It's been a blast, folks." Raymond smirked and tipped his glass to the audience below him as they cheered, the latter of them heading toward a staircase that descended below the balcony, while the other handful of extreme heavyweights left the building with giddy chatter. Once Raymond was satisfied, he made his way downstairs behind the mass of people to find everyone cooped together, scrambling to get a seat in front of the stage.

The night was about to begin.

Once he had made his way through the crowd, he made his way backstage to find Alice helping you slip on a white gown. Raymond whistled at you, clapping slowly as you slipped your feet into a pair of matching white heels.

"Look at you, all dolled up!" He cheered, causing Alice to laugh. "You look divine, (y/n)." Raymond mused, kissing your hand lightly before you walked on stage with a light blush, Alice giggling like a child behind you. You shook your head and looked forwards as your friends backstage pulled up the large velvet red curtains, revealing you to the audience. A happy chorus of sound erupted from the crowd, cheering and clapping filling the atmosphere. You smiled down at your feet, to notice a small girl with a white rose between her fingers, a keen grin on her face. You knelt down and plucked the flower from her hand and tucking it behind your ear, causing the crow to let out a collective "Awww!" sound. You laughed and waved at the girl, who was now blushing from embarrassment, a sheepish look on her face. You looked back up to the crowd who were filled with energy, most of them wearing an item of white clothing to confirm that they had been invited to the private lounge. You cleared your throat, causing the low murmuring from the people to stop. Now all eyes were on you.

"Good evening, my name is (y/n) (l/n), the daughter of Phillip (l/n), former leader of the puritan clan, and I will be your new leader." You began slowly, your hands becoming clammy for the second time that evening. Another sudden outbreak of applause erupted all around you, causing you to blush from excitement. "As you know, my father was a very strong-minded man, and believe that we- us- as a collective- should carry on his legacy. We need to carry strength, courage and versatility through our clan to ensure that we survive because as we all know, are people are in danger." You took a deep breath before exhaling shakily.

" The former leader of our opposing clan, the true bloods, passed away while fighting my father. His son, Loki Laufeyson, has taken over." Gasps and angry chatter rolled from the lips of the audience, causing you to freeze up. They watched your figure shuffle awkwardly, your words catching in your throat. ' _Pick your next words wisely_ ,' you told yourself, taking another deep breath to calm your nerves.  "I do not plan on joining him, but if I do get the chance, I would like to reinstate the peace treaty. That will be my first goal as your leader," You articulated, bowing as they cheered for you, allowing Raymond to come onto the stage to talk about blood donors and contracts with blood banks. You sat backstage with Alice, who was pouring you a glass of said donated blood with a shot of whiskey, allowing the two liquids to merge before serving it to you in a delicate crystal glass.

"Thanks," You mewled, taking a sip. Blood was weird; it didn't taste like iron as most people say, but it didn't taste like food either. It was like a really cold glass of water on a hot summers day or a long shower after a day of hard work. You placed the drink on the table next to you, licking your lips as Alice played with a strap on her frilly dress.

"Look at you, sitting pretty," You joked, crossing your legs. Alice glanced up from her strap with an acknowledging smile before turning back to fix it.

"Looking perty is cool and all, but I'm still nobody's baby." She replied in a perpetually drained voice. You hummed and rested your hand below your chin.

"I'd say!" You mumbled as Raymond finished his speech and headed into the crowd to talk to the people with a soft smile. You yawned and looked toward Alice who was clearly worn out by the night, even for a vampire.

"Hey, Alice, I can call you and Ray a dimbox so you can get some rest. Go upstairs and ill send someone to get Ray and call you a cab." You offered, causing Alice to beam.

"I appreciate it," She croaked, making her way out of the cold backstage. She turned on her heel before heading up the dark stone stairs with a smile, her hair cascading over her shoulder. "You're a real good pal (y/n). G'night." 

* * *

 

Once you were happy your manor had been cleared of guests, you headed to your room for the evening. The house you had inherited from your father was huge; it had 8 bedrooms, for starters. Gold leaf was peppered around the rooms with portraits of old Puritan rulers lining the cold halls. You hummed as you danced around your room, the soft melody of the violin filling the room. You slipped out of your all-white outfit and tugged off your white wig and set it down on the marble vanity, your natural hair flowing out of its constraints.  Now in your underwear, you searched through your wardrobe for something to wear to bed to find a silk baby blue nightgown. You pulled it over your head in one swift motion before letting yourself glide across the room to blow out the candelabra that was burning in the far corner of the room. deciding to leave your curtains open and you slid into your silk sheets with a content moan, feeling your back reset itself as your muscles relaxed.

Puritans weren't ordinary vampires; you didn't glisten in the sunlight and you didn't turn to dust either- but your skin did peel if you were running on an empty stomach. True bloods, however, insisted on being 'creatures of the night' and hunted only between the hours 2 AM and 4 AM and were rarely seen in public; their melanin was characteristically a lot paler than Puritans because of the lack of sunlight they received (just like the classic Hollywood vampire) but they didn't have to stay in the dark; as long as they were well nourished, they wouldn't receive skin damage. 

You began to fall into a deep sleep, the warmth of the blanket protecting you from the bitter cold of the early spring. As your consciousness ebbed, your mind went into free fall, swirling with the beautiful chaos of a new dream. An inky abyss lay before you. You reached for it. It was tangible, but not there. Corporeal, but not in the flesh. You reached your hand out one more time, to feel the weigh under your feet disappear. Now you were falling. You cried for help, your limbs twisting as you waited for impact. The air in your lungs evaporated, leaving you completely breathless, your bones crushing under an invisible force until you saw a pair of eyes and one pale hand. The eyes were blue like the ocean, shimmering and crashing beneath the sunset. Before you could react to the elusive figure with the blue eyes, he pulled his hands away from you and drowned you in the same blue you had seen in his eyes.

You shot up, your lungs screaming for oxygen. Cold sweat ran down your forehead slowly, chest heaving. You slowly allowed your eyes to adjust to the dark, to notice a figure in between the curtains. You froze suddenly. You had never been a situation like this before. You slowly slid your hands under your pillow to find one dull blade that you kept for times like this, before chucking it at the person who stood at the bottom of your bed.

"That's no way to treat a friend," a voice sang with a thick British accent, bringing the blade you had just throw at him into the moonlight and dropping it on the floor with a laugh.

"Who are you?" You asked shakily, shrinking slightly into your bed, your fangs adjusting quickly in your mouth.

He stepped forwards so that you could see him, his soft lips highlighted with his saliva, a smirk on his face.

"My name is Loki Laufeyson, and I know who you are, my dear." He taunted with a cocky smile, taking it upon himself to sit at the end of your bed.

"Why are you in my room, then?" You retorted with a bit more confidence, knowing that he wasn't completely going to overpower you if you did get into a fight. 

"To be quite honest, I came to talk business." He began smoothly, crawling onto your bed with an absurd amount of confidence. You yelped and leaned into your wooden headboard as he settled around your hips. He laughed at your demeanour, tilting his head at you slowly, his fangs bore for you to see.

"You poor little bunny," He sang, allowing his hand to stroke your cheek before slowly tracing the line of your neck, wrapping his spindly fingers around the girth of it, constricting your breath. "You are no 'great leader.' You need someone like me to take over your pathetic clan." He spat, his legs locking around yours in an attempt to assert his dominance, his musk flowing through your veins. He smelt of opium and dark coffee and his hair were slicked back behind his ears. He wore a dark grey suit with a green and gold bolo tie which hung loosely around his neck. You glanced at it nervously before reaching to grab it, only to feel your hand get pulled behind your head by Loki.

"Try it, half-blood. I  _dare_  you." He warned, pressing his weight against you. You were defenceless- you didn't drink much yesterday so you weren't at your full capability, and you were still lethargic from being woken up so suddenly. You tried to wriggle out from below the dark haired man but only ended up causing friction, making him moan quietly, freezing on the spot. You blushed and pushed against his hard chest with a firm hand. His eyes fluttered open and locked themselves on your pale figure with a sigh of contentment. 

"You're hungry, aren't you?" He asked smugly, his grip loosening suddenly, allowing his full weight to rest on your abdomen. He slithered up your body, his free hand tracing your thigh, making the skin tingle below his touch. He dipped his head below your neckline and licked up from your jaw to your ear, his fangs scraping the delicate skin around them. "When was the last time you drank fresh blood as a  _true_  vampire should?" 

"Go chase yourself!" You managed to splutter out, writhing under his soft touch. He was driving you crazy. You felt animalistic, and you were beginning to struggle to keep your puritan facade together. You groaned at the thought; your father would be so disappointed if you broke the code. Lokis laugh broke your line of thought, urging you to look back up at your captor.

"I won't be leaving anytime soon," he assured, dipping one of his hands below the light cloth you wore on your body, allowing one of his sculpted fingers to press against your core. Loki hissed at the feeling of your arousal and brought his finger back up to examine it with a sneer. "It doesn't look like you want me to leave either, little bunny." He brought his digit to your lips and pressed it against them softly with an expecting look. You kept your lips pursed in a line, hoping he would pull away, only for him to press harder. He rolled his eyes at your rejection and took another hand and reached back under your skirt, pressing the tip of his ring finger into your womanhood. You instinctively cried out, giving Loki an opportunity to push his finger all the way inside your mouth. Your eyes widened at the sight. You felt filthy, violated- but you weren't fighting back. 

 

The taste of your own fluids unlocked something deep inside you, it swirled around in your stomach and clawed at the back of your mind. You shut your eyes as Loki explored your mouth with his finger, prompting you to return the favour. You toyed with his digit for a few more seconds, allowing your fangs to press into his pale skin. You couldn't help yourself. He laughed heartily when he felt you apply pressure to his finger before pulling it out of your mouth, a string of saliva forming at the tip. 

"Were you biting me, Puritan?" He jested "Isn't that against your holy agenda?" He inspected the bite; it was bruising, but not deep enough to draw blood. He scoffed and looked back down at you for an answer.

"You did this," You hissed ravenously. You had never felt so primal before. You  _wanted_  to taste his blood; drain him of the stuff and leave him to rot. He leaned into your face, the same blue orbs you'd seen in your sleep capturing your attention.

"No, little bunny, you did this. I just helped you along the way," He corrected, stroking your soft locks in an uncharacteristically soft manner. He huffed before looking back at your now bloodshot eyes with an inquisitive smile.

"Would you like to bite me?" He asked, suddenly sitting upright, examining your lewd position. You dress had risen just above your hips, your legs quivering. Your nipples had visibly hardened under the fine fabric and your face was slightingly reddened. He liked seeing you like this. Since he was a young boy, he had heard stories about you. With the two clans constantly at war, he only ever saw you shaking in fear behind your father's broad body, but that was enough to entice him. He wanted to be the one to destroy you, to break you and to ruin your reputation. Now, years of waiting had finally come to a close, and he was about to make you his. 

"W-what?" You stuttered, suddenly sobering up. Sure, you wanted to hurt him, but  _bite_  him to draw blood? No, that was way beyond your moral compass. He raised an eyebrow at you, knowing you had heard him. You swallowed thickly and watched as he pulled the shirt he was wearing down to expose his well-sculpted collarbone. He tilted his head to the side lewdly, allowing you to get a good look. You ripped your eyes away from his display quickly, searching for something else to look at. He tilted your head back to him with a sultry smirk.

"Bite me."

And suddenly you were latched onto his body, your teeth sinking deep into the tender flesh. Loki moaned, he had never been bitten like this before. He drove your head into his chest with the palm of his hand, his fingers tangling themselves in your locks. For a vampire, his blood was delightful. You had never drunk fresh blood before,  but it felt marvellous. It was rich and silky and made your throat tingle. Lokis jaw locked itself open, losing consciousness as you drank from his body, a consecutive string of curses rolling from his lips. Having being full, you pulled off of him, his blood trickling down your chin. The wound oozed drops of blood, which you happily lapped up. Loki took a moment to regain his posture, eyes glazed over and bloodshot. You used the back of your hand to wipe off the remaining blood, your breath catching in your throat. Loki finally looked at you again, stripping himself of his shirt and allowing you to get comfortable on the bed.

"See, wasn't that nice?" He purred, dropping the linen shirt onto the floor. You nodded slowly, watching as he used his finger to wipe up the remaining blood that streamed down his now bare chest and licks it off, tasting himself. He used his hands to scrape his black nails across your inner thighs, making you rock your head back into the pillows that supported your back. Loki watched as you unravelled under his touch, knowing he had successfully broken you. He gingerly placed butterfly kisses down your legs until he found himself at your core. With a sheepish grin, he slid the thoroughly soaked white fabric from your hips and threw them into any old corner of the room. His eyes glistened at the sight of your wetness, an animalistic growl escaping his mouth. He licked up your folds in one swift motion, being careful as to not touch your sensitive bud. You felt your body tremble, a slow mewl escaping you. He smiled against your hot skin, his lips becoming slick with your juices. After a minute or two of teasing, he used his tongue on your womanhood at full power, dipping his tongue into your shaking opening, using two fingers to play with your clit, massaging it in a slow circular motion.  

"Fuck..." You hissed, locking your legs over his broad shoulders. He chuckled against you, feeling his lips curl over your sensitive skin. He continued to play with you, picking up the pace as your body began to spasm underneath him. You were getting close. Lokis growing arousal hardened in his pants, using his free hand to palm himself leisurely as you writhed beneath him. Your breathing became frantic, and Loki decided to pull away suddenly, licking his lips as you caught your breath, eyebrows furrowed together. Before you could question him, Loki proceeded to slowly tug his pants down. You swallowed nervously as his cock freed itself from its constraints, bobbing at the same pace as Lokis pulse. You crawled toward it instinctively, only for Loki to stop you. He shook his head teasingly swirling his finger in the air to create an 'O' shape.

He wanted to fuck you.

You bit your lip and complied, spinning around on your knees and pressing yourself into the soft sheets, displaying yourself to him. He hissed, allowing himself to feel your plump behind before lifting it off your skin and bringing it down with the power of a God, leaving a red mark. You whined as the pain shot through you, causing you to flinch. He repeated his actions but on the other cheek, causing another surge of electricity to flow through your veins. 

"Do you like that, you puritan whore?" Loki spat, using his free hand to push the small of your back into the mattress, spreading you out for him. You nodded weakly, your mind becoming increasingly cloudy. What were you doing? You knew it was wrong, but you couldn't stop. He grinned and drew his finger across your opening, your sticky arousal dripping from him. He used it to slick his member up, giving it a few pumps before grabbing your hips and dragging you to meet his body. With a moan, he pressed his hardened organ against your womanhood, making your back arch in anticipation, knowing where his dick will be soon. He suddenly plunged into you, filling you up with his member. You whined, reaching for something to hold onto as he drove deeper into your molten core. Loki let out a level breath as he throbbed inside of you, before completely pulling out. You looked over your shoulder to see Loki smirking wickedly, holding his cock in his hand, precum forming at the tip. Before he could warn you, he pushed inside of you again, causing another loud gasp to leave your body. He let out a scratchy moan of delight as he pulled out again. He did this over and over until you almost cried out of anticipation, your pussy throbbing with overstimulation. Once again you glanced over your shoulder to give Loki a fowl look, only to see him stroking himself. He glanced at you with a questioning look, causing you to thrust your hips at him. He stilled your movement with a hard slap to the ass.

"I'm not just going to fuck you like you want me to, whore." He snorted, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "You're going to have to beg." He thrust inside of you one more time, pressing you into the mattress with an inhuman force. You couldn't even form a coherent reply, you just let out an exasperated moan. He parked himself inside you just long enough to intoxicate you before starting the process all over again. 

"Please," You breathed, water trickling from your eyes. 

"Please what?" Loki chided, kissing up to your spine slowly. You groaned and rocked into him, causing him to tut.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want~" He teased in a childish tone, his slender tongue licking up a line between your shoulder blades.

"Please, Loki, fuck-"

"Lady (l/n), are you ok?" 

_Shit._

Loki pulled himself off you noisily and threw himself under the bed. You tucked yourself under your messy blanket and wiped your face for any remaining traces of blood and shut your eyes, throwing your hands over your head dramatically.

"What was that, Gloria?" You croaked, trying your best to sound like you had just woken up. Gloria, the housemaid, opened the door slightly to peek in. You immediately pretended to grimace at the sudden light exposure, groaning as you rolled over.

"I'm ever so sorry, it just sounded like there was a bit of a ruckus." She admitted quietly, noticing the room smelt a little bit more musky than usual. She took a mental note to air out your room tomorrow. You could hear Loki snickering below you, so you let out a loud yawn, signalling for Gloria to leave. Once she had said goodnight and walked away, you climbed out of bed and under its framework to hit Loki. He laughed and dodged your punch, crawling from under said bed and jumping back onto the mattress. You laughed and followed him, watching as he got back into his clothes, still smiling mischievously.

"Don't go," You whispered softly, causing him to stop what he was doing. He didn't expect that from you; all he wanted was to prove you were no different from him, but he felt his face soften at your honest eyes.

"Come with me then, become one of us." He offered, reaching out his hand to you. You bit your lip. Could you really just leave? _Should_  you? Loki finally finished getting dressed and tied his bolo. He stood, waiting for an answer. You sighed and rolled your eyes at him, running into his arms.

"Why not?" You giggled, kissing his cheek and heading to your vanity for a piece of paper and a pen. You took a seat in the plush pink stool, allowing Loki to play with your hair from behind you. Once you had finished your letter, you jumped into Lokis waiting arms and escaped out of the window, finally embracing your true power.

The next morning, Gloria came into your room to find it empty- the bed was a mess and the carpet was torn, and on the vanity was a letter.

 

_Dear Gloria,_

_When you see this, it will have been too late. There's a man here who has come to take me away. Don't bother looking for me. Please, take the money in my account and give it to Raymond and Alice._

_Thank you for your service._

_(y/n) (l/n)_

 

Gloria skimmed over the letter one more time, looking for anything that could indicate your location. She took the letter and ran downstairs, calling everyone she knew to alert them of your absence. Still, in the back of her mind, amid the panic, she wondered how someone can write such a well-formed letter while being kidnapped. 

 

 

 

### Notes:


	3. survival on sakaar // loki x reader // PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sucking up the Grandmaster, Loki is finally greeted by his famed Midgardian assistant and finds himself falling for her at first sight. // part 1

The air of Sakaar was thick with the smell of rust, the foundation works rotting away from the large iron buildings that endlessly grew into the forever grey sky. Strands of glass and coloured metals wound together like the stems of a plant, weaving in and out of each other creating organic shapes that seemed to go on forever. Sakaar had the potential to be a beautiful utopia, but the people on Sakaar didn't want a utopia. Sakaar isn't the type of planet where you settle down, move to the coast and set up a steady job with a wife and kids- Sakaar is the kind of planet you go to after you've tried all of the latter options and failed miserably, and have then accepted that you are going to die alone and unloved and that the best way to go would be to party and do as many hard drugs as you can before -you guessed it-  you die alone and unloved. 

Loki was a catalyst for people like that. After landing on that God forbidden planet he had found himself quite comfortable living out his days as a lawless, moral-less benefactor and patron of the Grandmaster. He was powerful, and he knew it. He decided to use his power helping those who came to Sakaar to escape and truly lose themselves in the madness of the planets sex and drug culture. He himself was not too fond of drugs (or pointless sex), but it did put a smile of his face to see somebody completely broken, smiling up at him shitfaced begging him to show them the new crazy drug trend. There was just something so amazing about knowing he had the power over someone's happiness and sadness, their strengths and their weaknesses, their soul and body. Oh, he was definitely going to hell.

"Could you suit me a new jacket? This one has gotten a bit... _tattered_ ," Loki gestured to the small crease under his breast pocket with a grimace. One of the 3 maids surrounding him skuttled to his side, prying the heavy green leather jacket off of his toned form, faltering slightly under the weight of the garment that hung messily in her arms. Loki watched her carry it away with wary eyes before turning back to his reflection in the mirror. The Grandmaster was hosting a big party tonight- he needed to look his best. Sure, the Grandmaster had parties almost every other night but parties like this were special; only the elite was allowed. To get in, you either had to be rich, beautiful or belong to somebody who fit into the other two options. Loki liked to think he fits into both categories, sinfully smiling at his twin in his reflection. 

"You saucy little devil, you." He breathed, letting his pale finger dust themselves over his jawline before dipping below his collarbone, undoing one button on the top his shirt and allowing the thin fabric to fall into its natural shape. His eyes briefly fell on the two maids by his sides. With a sharp whistle, he cast their gazes unto his body. 

"What do you think? Too suggestive?" He huffed, his lips curling upwards as he admired himself. His waist was synched by his tight leather trousers, sucking him in in all the right places. His crisp white shirt was loosely tucked into the hem of his waistband, further extenuating the shape of his figure. When the maids didn't reply, he found himself growing impatient. 

"Well?" He turned slowly on his heel, a mischievous glint in his eye. The maids avoided his glance, both of them suddenly finding one particular part of the floor really very interesting. Sucking in through his nose, he felt a sudden urge at his fingertips. His skin tingled with the temptation to cause trouble, a dark force swelling inside his chest, creeping into his veins and taking over his body. Just as he was about to unleash the beast on the two _treacherous_ maids, the third maid re-entered the room this time with a sheer green shawl-esque cape. Loki grinned at the maid who shakily held the fabric up to him. He plucked it out of her hands and draped it over his broad shoulders.

"How do I look?" He asked the third maid, smirking as the other two maids flinched at his question. The third maid, however, moved her knotted bangs from her face and smiled, the skin from her sunken face stretching with the curve of her mouth. Her dry eyes glinted sheepishly under the dim white lighting. Lokis eyes widened at the gesture, eyebrows worked into a confused line on his forehead.

"You look ravishing, your majesty." She replied. Loki chuckled softly out of surprise before turning quickly to the other two maids.

"And that's how you do it, ladies." He jested, regarding the third maid one more time before nodding, heading out of his quarters for the party. With a spring in his step and a boost of confidence, Loki felt like he could conquer the world. _Nobody_ could stop him. 

Had Loki told himself that 10 minutes ago, he would have called himself a fool- a cretinous, pinheaded fool. Now, here he was, sweating buckets on the Grandmasters favourite sofa. Why was he sweating? Several reasons, if he was honest. First of all, the Grandmaster had cranked the heating up to a cool 30 degrees despite it being in the middle of the Sakaarian summer season. His reasoning? to "set the mood" for his orgy would be commencing in about an hours time. The second reason was not to easy to explain. After the Grandmasters battle with Thor, his assistant Topez died. That meant that he had to pick another- Loki had hoped it would have been him, but the Grandmasters perverted mind told him otherwise. It had taken him months to decide on a new assistant. But, about a week ago, a rumour had very quickly spread about a mysterious woman who had supposedly been hired as the new assistant. Loki originally brushed it off as gossip. Sakaarians loved to talk and talk and talk so he taught himself not to believe anything on that planet at face value. But now, here he was, slouched over a sofa, drunk and staring at this _goddess_ of a woman in front of him. 

She was bent ever-so-slightly over the Grandmasters armchair, her hand propped over her mouth as to conceal her words as she whispered in his ear. Her dress was made of soft, satiny fabric, long and loose. It hung around her knees and fluttered gracefully in the light breeze of the room, the fabric leaving sweet, sensual kisses over her smooth skin that glistened under the dim lights. The tail- which hung loosely at the back-  was folded and crumpled as if to mimic a Greek toga. Like a lover, it seduced the senses and conveyed with utmost skill the art of pleasing. Its deep, purple hues climbed her body and encased her torso in a smooth, silk which was peppered with golden plates that protected her vitals while also extenuating her assets. On her feet, she wore a pair of simple purple and gold high heels- which Loki noticed had a hidden dagger compartment sole of the shoe. When she had finally stopped speaking, she stood as straight as a ruler awaiting her masters' orders. The Grandmaster chuckled to himself before beckoning her forward, mumbling one word and the waving her off. With a stiff bow, she excused herself from the room, the tip-tap of her sharpened heels bringing Loki back to his senses. Quickly, he sprung up and flipped himself round to watch her leave the room, his lips moving but found no words leaving them. The Grandmaster watched Lokis exaggerated reaction, sputtering over his drink as Loki desperately tried to call the lady back. 

"Hey, hey, hey, hey wait a second (Y/N)... I would like to introduce you to somebody," The Grandmaster chided, smiling widely as he watched Loki relax slightly as you took a few hesitant steps toward him. 

"This is Loki. He's a God from Assguard-"

"It's Asgard-"

"I know exactly who you are.  You are Loki Laufeyson, the adopted son of Odin and heir to the throne of Asgard. The God of Mischief- also known as 'Silver Tongue.' A formidable foe, if you ask me, Sir." You bowed toward starstruck Loki. How did you know all of that about him? Surely he wasn't that infamous?

"Haha, that's why I'm so glad me and Loki here are _best buddies_. Isn't that right, Loki?" The grandmaster asked in a nervous tone, leaning of his seat slightly to form a fist in front of Loki as a sign of respect. Loki eyed his fist with a confused look before encasing his fist in his pale, clammy hands. The Grandmaster cringed and pulled away, causing the Grandmasters assistant to laugh quietly under her breath. Lokis eyes fluttered up to meet hers before ripping his eyes away from hers, refocussing on the Grandmaster.

"Indeed," Loki agreed, his lips curling into his iconic shit-eating grin. "I am so glad we get to be partners." 

The Grandmaster and Loki shared an awkward look for several minutes before the lady quietly cleared her throat. Taking it as a hint to stop being such an awkward fool, the Grandmaster gestured his hand in her general direction with a sleazy grin.

"This is my new assistant. Her name is (Y/N), but you can call her whatever you'd like. Shes from Earth, you know?" He keened, winking at Loki. With a surprised hum, Loki twisted his torso to eye up the lady once more with his cold orbs, taking in her silhouette and studying her muscle form. For an Earthling, she looked pretty powerful. His eyes finally landed on the small choker that you wore which was adorned with a small gold pendant- That was the Grandmasters sovereign sign. A slither of disappointment crawled down his spine and settled in the bit of his stomach. You belonged to the Grandmaster.  

"You're from Midgard?"  Loki smiled with a hint of curiosity, resting his jaw on the palm of his hand. Loki usually hated Earthlings but there was something about your _aura_ which completely held him captive. You truly were a fine specimen. 

"Yes, your majesty." You offered Loki a stiff smile. Feeling suddenly very uncomfortable with all the questions, you turned on your heel with a respectful bow. 

"I have to complete my orders. Can I get anything for you gentlemen?" 

Both men shared a glance before looking back at you with a shake of their heads. Bowing again, you left the room swiftly. As soon as you were out of earshot, Loki turned back to the Grandmaster with a wild look on his face.

"How did you find someone like her?" He asked with a giggle, surprised and confused at the same time. With a proud expression, The grandmaster lifted his nearly empty glass to his dry lips and took a small sip of his drink.

"Honestly, I don't know. She turned up one day and I immediately recognised her to be human. And, to be frank, Sakaar isn't the type of place a _human lady_ would enjoy so I took her under my wing. She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?" He knocked back whatever alien alcohol in his glass was left, swallowing it whole before placing the empty glass on the table that separated him from Loki. There was something about how the Grandmaster objectified you that didn't sit right with Loki. Loki had been on Sakaar long enough to understand that having a sex or service slave was 'acceptable' under Sakaarian law, but holding a human of your strength under his power felt _wrong_ \- but not wrong enough for Loki to do something about it. He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling the guilt on his shoulders as he weighed the situation. You were a wealthy (unwilling) slave owned by the Grandmaster. That statement alone made Loki question his moral compass. You were a strong, healthy human woman that had probably ended up and Sakaar through some weird wormhole business and was strong-minded enough to know that the only way to survive would be to succumb to the circumstance until you found a better way out, even if that meant becoming a bit of eye candy for the Grandmaster and his men. As evil as Loki may be, he felt dirty for eyeing you up like he had when you were in the room.

"Something eating ya, buddy?" The Grandmaster quizzed with a knowing look. Swallowing thickly, Loki shook his head. 

"No, I just haven't seen a Midgardian of her calibre before. Absolutely astonishing." Loki lied, shrugging. He couldn't upset the Grandmaster, not after all the trust he's built with him. With a pleased grunt, the Grandmaster leant over the table.

"You know, I've been thinking..." He began, his iconic dirty grin on his face "Since you've been so loyal to me... How about you come and live in my quarters? I'd hate to see my most loyal patron living in some filthy metal shack." He jested, playing with the glass on the table. Loki laughed along with him. He just got offered the opportunity to live in the _penthouse_ , the most expensive set of apartments in the whole of Sakaar, just for sucking up to the Grandmaster for a few months. 

"I mean, yes! I'd be honoured." Loki spluttered, causing the Grandmaster to puff his chest out. God, he was _so_ in love with himself. 

"Good answer. Come, ill show you around. You've never actually been, have ya?" The Grandmaster lifted himself from his chair, dusting off his golden shawl and stretching out his limbs. He checked his watch with a grin. He had just about enough time to drop Loki off to his penthouse before his orgy began in 40 minutes. Loki followed suit and shook his head, following the Grandmaster out of the small room and made way for the famed apartment complex. 

Arriving promptly, the Grandmaster showed Loki to the front door of the complex. With two soft knocks, the door opened, and there you stood. Now in a smaller, tighter, more comfortable looking dress. You smiled at the men and moved to the side, allowing them to enter the complex.

"Good evening, my lord." You greeted, walking two paces behind the men. Confused by the gesture, Loki peeked over his shoulder with a furrowed brow. Feeling his glare, you met his eyes and offered him another stiff smile.  The Grandmaster giggled at the honorific he had instructed you to call him by.

"I hope you don't mind, pet. Loki here will be staying for a little while. I have something to do tonight so I expect you to make him feel _very_ comfortable. 'S that clear?" He turned to look at you with a hard look on his face.

"Crystal, my lord." You avoided both of them, crossing your hands in front of your hips as the Grandmasters eyes allowed themselves to explore the exposed skin below your dress line. Loki, however, kept his eyes fixed on yours, intently watching the way your face contorted when the Grandmaster spoke. 

"Great," He droned, leaning up against a wall. "Well, not to cut this little playdate short but I gotta be somewhere," The grandmaster teased, elbowing Loki suggestively. Slightly uncomfortable at the remark, Loki chuckled to the floor. Your face showed no sign of amusement. "Make sure Mr Loki has a bit of fun, alright? I'll see ya later," He pushed himself off the wall, shooting finger guns at you. With a fed up sigh, you bowed to him, keeping your eyes to the floor until you could be sure he was gone. A thick, awkward silence befell you both. To Lokis surprise, he found you looking at him expectantly. What were you waiting for? You stood, quiet and waiting. It was then he realised how rude he must seem for not introducing himself! That was it!

"Sorry, I don't think I've introduced myself-"

"You have."

"Oh."

Silence again.

"Well, I don't think I've introduced myself properly. I'm Loki Laufeyson. It's a pleasure to meet you," He hurriedly pulled his hand from his back pocket, extending it towards you with a nervous grin. Chuckling softly, you took it and gave it one firm shake. It's not every day you see the God of Mischief too nervous to shake someone's hand. His pale fingers lingered for a second and you watched the corners of his lips naturally curled upward. How is this man capable of taking down empires by himself? You locked eyes for a moment, causing you both to laugh awkwardly and look away.

"I'm not usually like this," He admitted in a cheery tone, racking one hand through his matted locks. 

"Neither am I. I've been waiting for you to give me orders," You laughed again, pulling at the hem of your dress, desperate to get out of the situation. 

"Oh, right. Yes, ok... Why don't you show me around?" He finally asked, his once soft and scared demeanour now hiding behind an overly confident, chipper persona. You aren't sure which you liked better. 

"Of course, your majesty." You began to walk down the dark hallway toward the main suite, but one large hand had been softly placed on your shoulder, stopping you from leaving.

"Loki," He stated sharply with a serious face. "Please, call me Loki." 

" _Loki_ , then. Follow me,"

* * *

 

The tour was quick; despite your best efforts to remain professional around Loki, you felt yourself feeling scarily comfortable in his presence.  He was far too keen on asking you questions like "What is your opinion on Thor?" and "What kind of food do you eat now that you are no Sakaar and not Midgard?" He didn't care about the Grandmasters room of trinkets or the magnificent kitchen, full to the brim with weird looking alcohols and fruit-producing plants, he was far too interested with you. Naturally, you complied to his incessant questioning but tried to keep it as formal as possible, but there was something about seeing a God react to your short, snippy replies with "Wow," or "That's amazing," that filled your heart with joy. You couldn't it. Finishing off the tour in the communal area of the penthouse, you crossed your hands over your hips again. He stood in front of you with an eager grin, hands mimicking yours. 

"I'm afraid that bring our tour to a close. If you would like to make yourself comfortable, I can prepare you some food or-"

"If I'm honest, I feel quite worn out. Would it be alright if I excuse myself for the day?" He asked innocently, yawning as if he had rehearsed that line since the beginning of the tour. You bowed and hummed in response.

"Of course. If you need anything, you can find me in the communal areas." You slipped away with a meek 'goodnight' under your breath, heading to the kitchen to prepare a late night snack for when the Grandmaster came home. Loki looked around, using his hands to map out the penthouse. He tried his hardest to retrace his steps through the large complex but could not place where he had visited his quarters. Giving up with a defeated sigh, he crept toward you and leant across the bar, smiling sheepishly at you.

"Sorry to disturb you again but I cannot remember where my quarters are situated." He laughed, tapping his fingers against the gleaming marble of the countertop. you glanced at him before hissing through your teeth, rubbing your cheek with your hand. You had been so distracted by him that you hadn't even shown him his bedroom!

"I'm so, so sorry. I don't actually think I showed you where they were in the first place. Follow me," You croaked in an embarrassed tone, face slightly red from shame. Behind you, Loki chuckled softly at your honest reaction before quickly stiffening up. He was acting so vulnerable, so soft. It was like he had known you for years- but in reality, you had only been acquainted a for less than 2 hours. He took a deep breath and followed you to his room. Not another word was spoken.

 

Once you had arrived, you pushed gently on the door which quickly disappeared into the wall. A set of dim lights slowly began to get brighter as Loki entered the room, doing a quick 360 take before taking a seat on the bed. The whole room was perfect like it had been ripped straight from Asgard. It was all gold and green and flowing; the only thing off about it was the buzz of electricity. Loki looked to the side of him and found a small control panel. Flicking the on the button, he found that the room was a just a corporeal illusion. He turned the green and gold setting off and found that his room was barren and grey with a one plain, standard issue single bed. Confused, Loki looked up at you and gestured to the control panel at the wall.

"The Grandmaster had me set this up for you this evening," You admitted, watching as he continued to play with the settings. He turned the gold and green settings back on. As well as that, he commanded one oval shape, gold enamel bed which transformed beneath where he was sat. He then commanded in several sets of gold plated, gold and green marble countertops and draws.  Although he was utterly fascinated with the technology, there was still something in the back of his mind that bugged him.

"But how did you know what I would like? I thought he had spontaneously come up with the plan on the spot? How did _you_ know how to get this all perfect?" He spat, his eyes pulled into thin slits on his face, watching you.

"Because he gave me your room number in your old apartment complex and, using my key," You pulled the small keycard out of your bra to show him before putting it back "I entered to see what kind of stuff you would like. I had all of your possessions moved here during your talks with the Grandmaster and, while doing that, I noticed 90% of your clothes were green and black and decided they were your favourite colours- and judging from your reaction I was right." you replied, sounding slightly brittle. 

"So you _broke_ into my house?" He stood from his bed, walking slowly over to your unwavering form.

"No, I used my keycard." 

"Without my permission."

"I had the permission of the Grandmaster."

"He doesn't own me."

"He owns the complex you lived on."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

You sighed and looked past his shoulder, through the window above his bed, watching as ships flew by in the night sky like falling stars. _Calm yourself._

"I was only following orders, If you have an issue please pick it up with the Grandmaster." 

With that, Loki chuckled and paced back into his room, climbing onto his window ledge and gazing out onto the city. You stood and waited for an extra minute or so but received nothing. As you were about to leave, Loki finally turned to look at you with a frown on his face.

"What? Why are you still here?" 

You raised your eyebrows in surprise. You were only doing your job! You took a deep breath and bowed for the last time that evening and excused yourself.

"If you need anything, my room is across from yours. Goodnight, Loki." 

 

// Bit weird but the web client wouldn't let me add this image of Loki. Feel free to have a look if you'd like //

[https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjnsOO0yIfiAhUJrxoKHY9BC-IQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.vulture.com%2F2013%2F11%2Fcritics-love-loki-tom-hiddleston-thor.html&psig=AOvVaw0Ne3T3VqjUtk7lkvT_8PNd&ust=1557252699598137](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjnsOO0yIfiAhUJrxoKHY9BC-IQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.vulture.com%2F2013%2F11%2Fcritics-love-loki-tom-hiddleston-thor.html&psig=AOvVaw0Ne3T3VqjUtk7lkvT_8PNd&ust=1557252699598137)

 

* * *

 

When you awoke the next morning, you were pleasantly surprised to find the sun was shining for once. Breathing in slowly, you turned over in your bed, jumping slightly when you felt your hand press against something cold. There, on the edge of your bed was a small gold tray. On it was a bowl of breakfast bites and a small handwritten note that read:

 

**_(Y/N),_ **

**_I am not one for soppy, heartfelt letters but after last night I feel as though you are due an apology. The Grandmaster can be a strange man, and I do not blame you for what happened and I understand you were only taking orders. For this, I am sorry. I am heading out this morning but should be back in time for lunch. I hope you can excuse my childish behaviour._ **

**_Kind Regards,_ **

**_Loki._ **

Rereading the letter, you smiled to yourself at the kind words. Maybe taking orders from the God of Mischief won't be so bad after all.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeeehaw i wanted to make this a multi-chapter because i like the concept of power in this????
> 
> keep the requests coming babey ;)


End file.
